


Day 06: Cooking

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Alastor Week 2020 [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: I love cooking. It's fun and it makes me happy when I'm able to impress others. Not to brag, but my sister, who LOVES Olive Garden, says that my alfredo sauce is better than theirs.
Series: Alastor Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862839
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Day 06: Cooking

Alastor felt the urge to cook. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy little Niffty's cooking, he just wanted to cook today's meal.

"Thanks, Mr. Alastor! There was a biiig mess on the higher floors, but I didn't have time to take care of them," the cyclops said.

"Nothing to it, dear. Get to it, then. They won't be cleaning themselves," Alastor said.

"Right you are! Bye-bye!" Niffty is gone in a flash.

Alastor goes to the walk-in pantry and refrigerator to see what is available. He decides to make a large, New Orleans styled buffet. Eggs Sardou, Jambalaya, gumbo, shrimp creole, etouffee…Alastor is almost giddy, he loves to cook. He'll even serve some dirty rice and banana foster despite the possibility of Angel making a sexual remark. With the use of his shadows, he gets to work. While the shadows do most of the work, Alastor focused on the jambalaya and gumbo. He remembered his father once saying, 'Nothing tastes better than food made from the soul.'

He takes out the various ingredients: For jambalaya, there are some andouille smoked sausage, shrimp, chicken, and some venison (Alastor loves venison) for the meat and the three main vegetables, the 'holy trinity' of Louisiana cuisine that includes onions, bell peppers, and celery. It was sort of the same for the gumbo, except with the addition of file powder and no rice in with the soup.

Suddenly, Alastor hears someone opening a jar. He looks to find Angel about to eat some cookies. The spider paused before he could take a bite as he noticed Alastor staring at him. "…I'll get out of your hair." He goes to leave with the cookie jar, but one of Alastor's shadows takes it away.

"Ah-ah-ah! You'll spoil your appetite."

After pushing the pornstar out, Alastor returns to his work. It took several hours to prepare and cook but was all worth it. The moderate heat and mix of aroma and taste in the air from the ingredients made Alastor feel at home, back in that simple house with his mother…his father coming home after work, bringing his sister and cousin to enjoy Esther's cooking. While she did teach Alastor everything he knew about cooking, it is nothing compared to hers.

He can't help but wonder how she is doing up in Heaven right now…

**Author's Note:**

> I love cooking. It's fun and it makes me happy when I'm able to impress others. Not to brag, but my sister, who LOVES Olive Garden, says that my alfredo sauce is better than theirs.


End file.
